Pairing Drabbles By Request!
by Dexent
Summary: Want a pairing that's never seen or simply never done right? Step in, request away! Wonder why I'm doing this, just read within, har har.
1. Chapter 1

Howdy ho!

I know, I'm not an amazing popular author or anything, but you see, I've run into a bit of a snag.

I've been having a brain fart as to what to work on as far as stories.

So… I am going to do something rather clichéd, but it sounds effective.

Could you guys do me a favor and provide me a pairing to write a small drabble on? Obviously, if I'm posting it in the Saiyuki area, I do mean Saiyuki characters (though I may sneak in other fandoms if I get desperate).

One condition.

I don't, repeat, DON'T. DO. OCs.

NONE. 8[ SAVVY?

Awright… well… now let's see if I actually GET requests, lol.


	2. SanzoKougaiji

**[AN – BUAH. Alright, I promise I haven't forgotten about this. I've been rather… busy. ;A; I wish I could sit down and write all of these in one night, but instead I have to spew out art projects. However, I'm getting these done slowly but surely! I promise!  
For my first one, this wasn't my very first request, but this was the first request I got on . For Sarah C., you get Sanzo/Kougaiji! Stay tuned for the next… five requests. XD; I promise you I'm getting them done.]**

To begin with, being the "leader" of either Sanzo-party or the Kou-tachi is rather overrated. For Sanzo, he had to be able to help others out when they begged and pleaded for the guidance of a high-ranking holy man. Not only that, he was in charge of a group of morons and sent on a mission he obviously didn't assign himself as a "leader." For Kougaiji, being a demon prince had some quirks, but it was only some. Even as royalty, he was bossed around by the evil bitch called his stepmother, able to keep him under her thumb by keeping his real mother imprisoned via curse. Not only that, but she kept making him send out loyal follower after loyal follower and wiping them out one by one in a desperate attempt to get the Maten sutra.

So playing the leader was not as cracked up as people thought. Not only that, the stress on both of them would get nasty. The usual outlet was simply fighting the other group, four to four. It'd be the same kind of banter each time they encountered, and the end result was always the same. "I'm taking that sutra…" fight for about a good ten minutes, "You win for now, but next time that sutra will be mine…" Always the same encounter, but it was effective. The leader's stress levels tended to be reduced afterwards.

Though, like all good solutions, it didn't last. They started leaving their skirmishes with a little more tension each time they fought. Sanzo was more liable to fire a few rounds RIGHT by Goku's and Gojyo's ears rather than over their heads like he normally did without much warning. Kougaiji was starting to get a shorter and shorter temper with people back at Houtu. Around the time where Sanzo finally snapped at Hakkai and Kougaiji nearly threw a punch at Koushu, they separately decided the same thing (as if they were on the same wavelength, oh the joys of being a leader).

A few nights later, when the moon was high in the clear sky, the two met. Of course, Kougaiji was by himself for awhile, as Sanzo had decided to show up "fashionably late." The demon prince was starting to get fidgety from his perch in the trees when he finally saw the familiar black top and nearly arm-length gloves. He wasn't wearing his robe, but he wasn't unarmed, seeing the glimmer of metal in the moonlight. Kougaiji narrowed his eyes and hopped off the branch, straightening himself after landing.

The usual exchange wasn't going to happen tonight, as it was just the two of them. For a brief moment, they faced off in silence, and then the tension snapped as Kougaiji charged. Sanzo held his ground, raising the gun and firing off a few shots. The demon prince knew they were coming and managed to duck out of the way. Now that was a formality, and unsatisfied, Sanzo let out a soft "tch" and took a few steps forward, grip tightening on his pistol.

They collided and as Sanzo's gun was knocked from his hand, things deteriorated into fisticuffs. Feral snarls and grunts were heard as they landed blows on one another. The two hit the ground and continued fighting, but their snarls and grunts became interlaced with moans and panting, their movements were still violent, but grew more rhythmic, fists slowing their blows until finally their hands occupied themselves with other things. Still, they both left their marks on one another, bruises and bites, scratches and scrapes, and other flesh wounds, some harsher than others.

With a cry, their "fight" had ended, and as they both took a moment to recuperate, they realized they were both a lot more relaxed than even after the typical fight between the two groups. They looked at each other, knowing that this type of thing would happen again, but they left that unsaid. Instead, Kougaiji muttered "You better not breathe a word about what happened here tonight."

"Breathe a word about _what_?" Sanzo growled back, lighting up a cigarette.

With that, the two made their way back to their groups. Of course, the healers had questions over their newly acquired marks and their much more relaxed attitudes (even for Sanzo), but they weren't giving answers. So the healers left them alone and were left to simply speculate over what could've transpired that night.

**[AN – Is that to your liking, Sarah C.? I'm sorry if it's not utterly romantic, buuut… there isn't much I can do as far as Sanzo and romance, ha ha. Thanks for reading, and feel free to put in some more requests! The more the merrier, and the more I get to stretch my brain!]**


	3. HomuraGoku

**[AN – This one is for ****Sakural7865****, who requested Homura/Goku (or Kougaiji/Goku, but I have Kou in two different drabbles right now, so I gave him a break). Not ONLY did she request the heretics, but she also requested MPREG. So, a fair warning. If you do NOT like mpreg, you can skip this drabble. If you don't honestly give a damn, feel free. :D Just know if you ignore my warning and you don't like it, don't give me any shit about it. Savvy?]**

"Sanzoooooooo!"

An hour. An entire fucking hour…

"Sanzoooo! I'm REALLY hungry! Can we please stop an' eaaaaat?"

The blonde in the front seat let out a low growl, getting the classic twitch in his left eye. "We stopped to eat barely _two hours ago_. You're fine!"

"No 'm not! Cuz that food was for the baby. THIS food's for me!"

It still weirded him out slightly, hearing Goku admitting that he was carrying a child. Sure, he could just look behind him in the backseat and see for a fact he WAS pregnant, the usually loose shirt becoming rather tight around the gut, the fact that they had to already switch out his typical pants with a rather baggier pair. God forbid once he started wearing sweat pants, he knew that the taunting from the redhead sharing the backseat would never end.

Though, Sanzo swore that once Goku caught on about having to care for something growing inside of him, he used that to his advantage, especially to gain some leeway in getting food. Of course, Hakkai did not hesitate to educate him on this (though how much actually processed in Goku's head was a mystery) and his constant response to this excuse was "The food that you eat goes to both you AND the baby, Goku."

The response to the response? "Yeah, but it sure doesn't feel like it! I swear he took all my food!"

Gojyo snickered and rolled his eyes over to Goku. "Uh huh, but the girth around yer got speaks otherwise, chunky monkey." With that, he jabbed lightly at the boy's distended belly, which resulted in Goku flailing at him and snapping, "Don't _touch_ me, I don't want yer kappa cooties!"

Cue the typical backseat fight.

He could feel the familiar twinges in his temples that spoke of a migraine's slow approach. There could be time to stop it, and the way to stop it was to take it out on their sorry hides. Pregnant or not, Goku wasn't safe from the fan. With a loud _WHACK!_, Sanzo had struck the two bickering idiots over their empty heads.

"Oooowww!" Goku cradled his head with a small whimper. "Y'didn' have to hit that hard, Sanzo… I'm-"

"I hit you over the head, you stupid monkey, not your gut." Sanzo snarled. "You're fine!" Sinking back in his seat as the two in the back mutter-mumbled about Sanzo being an abusive asshole, the blonde let his head smack against the headrest. "I swear," he grumbled.

"I know, he is milking his condition for all that its worth, isn't he?" Hakkai said, the usual smile on his face. He was truly amused.

"If we meet up with that goddamn demigod again, I will kill him."

"Now now, he didn't _hurt_ Goku, he just… hindered him. A bit."

"Again. I'll kill that bastard."

"Aw, but don't kill Homura!" Goku poked his head into the front, giving the big pleading eyes to Sanzo. "He still needs to help me with the kid! An' we still need to find him."

"That would be a more fitting punishment for him, wouldn't it?" Hakkai said with a bigger smile. He was all for that plan.

"…. Tch." Sanzo said, turning away from the two to go brood in his own little world. In Sanzo's language, that meant yes, but to get truly technical, it was more along the lines of "I don't give a damn, go do what you want." As Goku sank back and another squabble began between the backseat members and Hakkai returned to focusing on the road, the monk closed his eyes.

Yes, Homura did need to come take his part in this _wonderful_ process.

"A _roofie?_ Dammit, Homura, that's cheating." Zenon scowled at the brunette.

"…." Homura simply stared over the balcony, staring off into the distance.

"And now you'll have a child to tend to, my Lord." Shien stood a ways back, but his usual cold demeanor was colder than usual.

"…." Homura lifted one hand and ran it through his hair. That was months ago, at a bar… a goddamn bet between them all gone horribly wrong.

Served him right.


End file.
